tracy beaker returns the future SYOC
by Sugary Luna
Summary: Add your own characters to be the future kids of the DG In your reviews. Remember theese are kids of the future. The story of when the Future DG kids meet the Tracy beaker returns! SUBMIT YOUR OWN CHARACTER! SYOC!
1. Sapphire

**Written in the POV of each character starting with Sapphire**

I picked up my pink I-Pod shuffle and stuffed it in my black Gucci bag. Since leaving the Dumping Ground I suppose i've done alriright for myself, I live in a penthouse flat in the centre of london with my Fiance, Blake Marnie. I'm an artist and my work is selling for large profits, I'm no Van Gogh yet! But i am determined i will get there-Eventually.

"sapph?" I heard Blake call out.

"yeah?" I replied looking out of my red bedroom door.

"What time do you have to visit that Care Home?" He asked.

"You mean my old house?"I began."The place where I grew up?"

"Yep thats the one." He smiled appearing from around the corner of the Spare room and putting his olive hands on my waist.

"I've got the wedding invites for all the kids there. I havent seen any of them since Johnny's wedding!" I said pulling out 10 red and black wedding invites.

"You saw Harry last week?" Blake said ruffling his his dark curls.

"C'mon Blake! Harry is'nt one of the kids. He's my brother. Almost." we began to laugh but the silence was cut by his soft lips touching mine.

"So what time is this thing then?" He asked again once our kiss was over.

"The invite says 12 til 6. So its 10 now and it takes 1 and a half hours to get there on the train. I'll leave in about 10 minutes."

"Ok call me when you get there i've got work." Blake is in a very successful band names Coolfire. We met when he was busking in london 3 years ago while i was painting a wall on the underground. Now look how we've moved on-together, Engaged, Living in a penthouse. I walked back into my bedroom and looked in the gold framed mirror and checked my soft brown hair and my make up. I looked doen at my tight black dress and grabbed my keys. I got outside and walked to the train station. I thought for a moment. Lifes good right now. I wonder what it holds for the others?


	2. Tee

**Tee's POV**

I could'nt believe that this day had come round so fast. I can't believe today I, Tee Taylor am going back to the dumping ground. I grabbed the invite that I'd been sent by Liam and looked down at it.

"12 til 6." I mutterd to myself and looked down at my watch it was 10 exactley. Johnny was picking me up at 20 past. I lived in a small 3 bedroom house that I shared with Carmen since I left the dumping ground. Lily used to live here to but she wanted to study Law at university and left. I was pretty sure she was coming aswell today. I'd managed to call in sick from college (I'm Gonna be a teacher!) today but that meant I'd have to catch up tomorrow. I wanderd up the worn stairs into my room and brushed my bleeched hair. I'd always been blonde but now I'm really blonde! I was wearing a blue mini dress that i knew Johnny would disprove as soon as he saw it but i did'nt care now because I'm 18 and he cant boss me around. I picked up my Blackberry to see a message from Johnny. Hi Tee! Running late! Marty's playing up and Tessa's Ill. Be there in 10. It was already half 11 noway were we getting there in time

"Urgh Johnny! why are you always late?" My inner vioce spoke. I walked out of my room and into the kitchen. When i opened the cupboard to look for chocolate instead there was a note.

HEY TEE! Sooooo you want chocolate. Well there might be a probolem. I might have ate it SORRY Tee dear. BTW i ate the crisps too! -Carmen :)

so i replied.

-Hi carmen! just came to say that I'm starving. and you spelt problem wrong-Tee!

I looked out the window and waited for Johnny to turn up. He was late. So I thought to myself. Lifes good right now. I wonder what its like for the others?


	3. Carmen

**POV Carmen**

I stared out the window of my classroom. Class ended at 12 and then i had to walk down the road to Elm tree. We were meeting up and seeing eachother for the first time in a long while.

"Carmen Howle what are you doing?" Mrs Tate my Hair and beauty teacher asked me.

"Nothing Mrs Tate. Only writing notes." I wanted to be a beautician but the courses were LONG! I did'nt really care about most of this stuff. I'M 19 and my course finishes in 3 months then all I have to do is take a simple test and I'm a qualified beautician.

Anyway, I couldnt wait for today. The only people I still se are Tee (because i with her), Johnny (He's Tee's brother so comes to see her) and Lily( Because she use to live with me) I actually could not wait!. I had my hair in an updo that i done this morning and my favourite pink maxi dress on. I felt a bit overdressed for colege as people kept giving me strange looks but I could'nt turn up in my usual pink outfits at a 'Function' as it said on the invite.

"Carmy?" A familliar vioce was shouting in my ear. It was Natalia telling me that Sarella Parkes was reading my diary

"Dear Diary

Today i got an invite from Liam. All us Elmtree Kids are meeting up soon."

"Whose Liam?" Another person asked.

"Give that back Serella!" I screeched. I immeadiatley went for Serella's Pristine outfit.

"Is Elmtree that Skanky Care home that you lived in?"

"Its Not skanky." I said defensively. Elmtree was the place i grew up and nobody is allowed to critisize it other than us Elmtree kids.

"Oh i beg to differ Carmen." She smiled Smugly. I hated Serella. I didnt bother eith the diary theres nothing on there anyway, so i just packed my stuff and walked out. I decccided to go straight to the dumping ground. So i thought to myself. Lifes good right now. I wonder what its like for the others?


	4. Lily

**Lily POV**

I sat on the train to elm tree dazed with thoughts of what everyone would be like nowdays. I havent seen anyone since I left for uni few months back. I had a grey suit on, I was never really a dressy person and i sold all my wardrobe to pay for my suits when I left. Its not like i could'nt get hold of money Dad would give me some and any of the Dumping ground kids would give me a loan but I really wanted to start being independant for myself as i waas living alone for the first time. I crossed my legs and put my grey bag onto my lap. I pulled out a small make up setand looked in the mirror. I dont think I've changed much since leaving but I like to think of myself as mature. Hopefully soon I'll be a successful Lawyer. I don't want a relationship at the moment. I want to focus on becoming a lawyer. Either way though young relationships never last. Ever.

"Is anybody sitting there?" An old man asked me as i looked up from my Iphone.

"No. Sit down." I smiled.

"Where are you off to?" He asked Politely.

"Elm Tree House. The Place I grew up. Im seeing my old friends."

"Really? You Look very young I must say, to be out on your own. How old are you Love?"

"I'm 19. Lily Kettle by the way. You are?"

"Arthur Hotch." He said shaking my hand. "You excited to see your friends Lily?"

"Very. Some of themi havent seen for a couple years. Gonna be good to catch up."

"This is my stop." He said Rising. "Have fun with your friends Lily."

"Goodbye Arther." I smiled as he got up and walked of.

So as Arthur left and Elm tree just down the line. I thought to myself lifes good right now. I wonder what its like for the others.


	5. Elektra

**Thanks for the reviews! I'll Try and update as much as i can! I know the grammers bad and stuff but i only have word pad and Im not a great speller anyway review please!**

**Elektra's POV**

I walked out of Ruckleigh primary school looking through my messages. I loved my job, I got to go round to all the schools talking to the kids about gang culture and why the kids should avoid it. I often get asked why i know so much about it, I dont mind talking about my past-its my job but i do feel judged by it sometimes. Parents of the kids take a particular dislike to me thinking that I'm still involved with the Cobras when obviously I'm not. I'm an adult now, and I'm warning their kids what not to do. I dont get thanks for it.

I went home to get changed. My house is actually pretty decent, 4 bedrooms 3 bathrooms and a study. I looked in the mirror at myself, the blue haired teen i was a few years back was long gone. I am now a grown woman proud to be who I am and where I come from. I was wearing blue jeans and converse. If I had to dress smart for work i was'nt going to do it for pleasure. I had the invite for today in my wooden chest at the end of my bed. When I first recieved it I hardly believed it was for me. Nobody had called me Elektra for years, Everyone calls me Mandy theese days.

"MAAAAAANNNDYYYYY PERRRRKINSSS!" I heard my picky housemate screech.

"Lorraine Fisher." I mutterd to myself. I Needed a housemate to help me pay the mortgage and the financial side of things in my life. When I agreed to let Lorraine stay, lets just say that was probably one of the worst desicions of my life.

"Mandy this is a state. Everytime i go visit my Mum i come back to this." She screamed in my ear, pointing to the empty take away boxes on the fireplace.

"Urggh! Get of my case Lorraine. I've got a busy day."

"Busy doing what? talking your fat bum off about gangs? Thats all you do, talk."

"Actually, not thats it's any of your business Lorraine but I'm going to the dumping ground today. To see the people that i grewup with." I grunted at her. It waseither her 'time of month' or another boyfriend just dumped her. She can be really nice.

"Whatever Mandy. Just clear it up, yeah?"

"No your more the housewife type than me. C'ya Lorraine!" I said closing the front door and porch on a startled Lorraine.

I got my blackberry out and hopped into my sleek, black ford puma and drove down the road. So i thought to myself Lifes good now. I wonder what its like for the others.


	6. Liam

**Time to start on the boys-Dunna weather to do toby or not... **

**Keep reviewing!**

**Liams POV**

"Come on you know you want to!" I smiled at the passers by. I was on my market stool selling discarded "junk" (according to my brother.). I owe all my success to my brother jack-he pays for everything for me and i don't have to pay the rent living with him.

"Your gonna' be late Liam." My brother Jack said from behind an ugly vase I needed to sell.

"Don't sweat it Jack." I smiled "The Dumping Ground lot won't mind."

"They will considering it was you who sent them all badly spelt invites."

"shu'p Jack. I need to flog this lot before we do anything."

"Dont worry 'bout that I'll do it yeah?"

"Na' 'cos you're useless Jack. No offense."

"Too late I'm offended."

"Just go Liam. Take a shower to-You reek."

I smiled at Jack and walked off. I did'nt care if i reeked but just in case I took a sure shower on the go. I hopped onto my Vespa and began to drive. My Phone began to ring as I was driving so I pulled over.

_Hey babes xx_

_Just wondering when your back from the kids home xx You can come back to mine, Yeh?_

_-Tamzin xxx_

Tamzin is my ex-girlfriend. She had an affair with a random guy who knocked her up. She claimed the baby was mine but i knew it wasn't. I was too clever for Tamzin, I still felt bad for a bit afterwards but was ok now because I've moved on with Claire. Sadly i wish i could say the same for Tamzin, the poor kid was born and the guy left. She put the kid in care. I felt really guilty about that part but luckily it was fosterd. So i replied.

_no._

_-liam._

I put my helmet on again and slid my phone into my jacket pocket amongst the sweet wrappers and rode off again. So I thoughy to myself. Lifes good now, I wonder what its like for the others.

**Name the baby!**

**In your reviews you can write the name of Tamzins baby, Their personality, What they look like etc. **


	7. Johnny

**Thanks for reviewing! Remember to add your baby suggestions (see the end of the last chapter.) Hope you Enjoy this!**

**Johnnys POV**

"Tessa! Tessa! TESSA!" I screeched from the bottom of the blue carpeted stairs.

"Johnny! I feel sick. Be quiet."

"How can i be quiet? Marty won't get off the balcony! I need to pick Tee up in like 10 minutes!" My deranged wife appeard at the top of the stairs and gradually made her way down.

"Johnny I feel sick." She put her blonde head in her hands and began to cry. Tessa doesn't get sick often so when she does I know She's not faking.

"Ok Tessa, Go back to bed and let me get sorted. I'm going back to Elm tee today." I smiled and made my way up the stairs with Tessa following.

Me and Tessa are 'Well rich' according to Carmen. We are reasonably rich because of while I was in care I was given anger management classes and they said to try sports, so I joined a hockey team and now I play in leagues and get good money for it. Tessa's an actress shes appeared in loads of Tv adverts, she would of had a major role in a kids Tv show called Sequin but she got pregnant at the age of 15 by me... Either way things have worked out for us we're married with a 5 year old daughter Martina 'Marty' Taylor.

"Marty?" I called out.

"Daddy! I'm on the Balcony."

"I know that, you need to come back though. We need to go see Auntie Tee!"

"Can't she come here."

"No, You have to come here."

"Fine!" The curly dark haired girl appeared in front of me dressed in a pink floral dress.

"Has Carmen been buying you clothes?" Marty nodded. "C'mon lets get changed."

After I managed to change Marty clothes into a tasteful blue dress I looked at the time-Late again, Sometimes i wish that Tessa hadn't got pregnant so quickley and I know I'm just as much to blame but i was te care kid with a baby on the way and I was looked down on by everyone Until the day I left. Even Tracy disproved of the whole thing. I invited them all to my wedding to my wedding though, not that they really thought that was a good idea as said by Mike when i asked his permission "Are you sure this is what you want, your only 16". But it was what I wanted and what it still is.

"Goodbye Tessa." I said kissing her cheek softly and walked out the door and into my blue car with Marty and looked at her smiling. Lifes good right now, wonder what its like for the others


	8. frank

**Thanks for my lovely reviews! Special thanks to strawberrymagic01! Remember submit your own character (see chapter 6). Keep reviewing:)**

**Franks POV**

I was sitting on a plane with my partner Mary-Gene. We were flying back from Switzerland. We were traveling the world together. It's what I'd always dreamed of, nothing held us back she had not grown up in care but nobody judged me. For that part any way.

"We're nearly home Frank." She smild putting her pale hand on top of mine.

"I know. I cant believe I'm going back to the Dumping ground again! It dosent seem like we left for the world very long ago!" I couldn't wait to see Liam and the others again.

"Would you two like anything?" The Polite stewardess asked.

"No thanks we're fine for now." I smiled back at her, she gave me a wink and walked off to next passenger. I hate that people still think I'm thick because of my cerebral paulsy.

"It's Ok Frank." Mary kissed my cheek as we saw the seatbelt sign click on.

Me and Mary met once I'd left the DG in a gym i used to work for. After a couple of years we puhed our money together and decided to travel the world. We live in hotels in the country we happen to be in, the world is full of adventures so why stay in England? It's not that great.

We stepped off the plane and Mary ran off inti the arms of her loving Mum: Celeste, Dad:Jimmy 2 brothers: Sam and Frankie and sister: Ashley-Louise. This made me think of my granddad. He was my only family but I knew he was still with us in a way. The kids made him a bench years back, I used to see it all the time, then I left and things became a bit harder to visit. I thought about the kids, they were my family.

"See you in a couple days Frank." Mary said skipping off with her family after giving me a kiss. So I thought to myself. Lifes good right now, I wonder what its like for the others.


	9. Gus

**Thanks again for the reviews including kayjay452 and strawberrymagic01! xx Keep reading and please give me suggestions (look at chapter 6)**

**Gus' POV.**

Today was the day that I was going back to Elm Tree house. I liked Elmtree house when I lived there but I did not like the mess. Mess upset me. I can play the piano and I also did not like it when people spoke when I playing or practising. But all the same I liked Elm tree house. I had been given an invite from Liam saying that he wanted to see what we were all up to. I sent him back that I was getting up to the top of my stairs. He sent me back this face. _. I did not understand what he meant. Well I live in a house with 2 bedrooms. Each room is identical, I do not like change whatsoever. I live on my own, because when I did have a housemate he wanted to redecorate and made a mess. I did not like him at all. My job is a music teacher in carehomes like Elm tree but its too far to visit Elm tree as I live in Maidstone. But I do play in my local community orchestra. Its very nice playing with my friends there.

"Gus?" A familliar vioce said throucg my letter box.

"Sandie please could you stop breathing on my letter box." I said opening the door to a young ginger girl dressed in a brown dress.

"Soz Gus."

"What do you mean?"

"Don't worry hon." She said ruffling my hair and picking up a shell. Sandie is my neighbour and visits me everyday because she gets lonely.

"You going home yet Sandie. I dont like you here." I said pushing her out.

"You never normally want me out Gus?"

"I'm going to my old care home today."

"Cool stuff! C'ya Gussay!" Sandie screamesd as i got into my carso i thought to myself lifes good right now. I wonder what its likee for the others!


	10. Harry

**Thanks for the reviewss again! I need some suggestions (see chapter 6 NOW!) Dont forget to review!**

**Harrys POV**

Today was differant for me. I'd only JUST left the dumping ground and now i was going back. I was looking foward to seeing my friends from the DG but going to the DG was nothing particularly special. Before you ask, yes I still have Jeff. I dont carry him round everywhere with me but he sits on my shelf.

I live in a small flat from the council, what do you expect I'm only 16. I'm not staying here fpr long though I'm goning to move to Australia to work with real Jeffs (and other animals, so basically a zoo keeper down under.) I live alone but my friend Chris lives down the hall so life is'nt to lonely and obviously I have Jeff any was so I'm good.

My job at the moment is a pizza delivery man, Its a bad job with bad pay but thats all that wants to accept me and obviously I'm at college doing animal science and whatever but that dosen't pay for your heating.

"Harry HARRY!" the postman peered through my keyhole. So I opend the door.

"Yes?" I asked grumpily.

"This came for you." I opend a bright blue envelope and a card fell out saying 16 today.

"when did it come?"

"Last month."

"Thanks." I sighed

"You know theres been a strike."

"A 4 month one?" I said opening the card and 20 quid came out.

_Dear harry._

_something to set you on your way call me if you need more ;)_

_Happy birthday!_

_LOVE SAPPH! _

I could'nt wait to see Sapph again! I Loved Sapph loads so I knew things were looking up already for her. She never forgets me. So as I walked to the Dg I thought lifes good right now i wonder what its like for the others.


	11. Chapter 11

**I have had some Pm about me updating this story but the problem is i cant until all you reviewers actually send me some children to put in the DG.  
><strong>

Full name:

Age:

Gender:

Personality:

Apperance:

Family:

Past:

Likes:

Dislikes:

Biggest secret:

Anything else:

**Post the review of your characters!**


	12. Poppy And Rosie

**Rosie's POV **

I looked at myself in the mirror of my bedroom. I still lived with Matt and Christie most of the time but every other weekend Me and Poppy come and stay with Dad, we have since I was 12. I ruffled my blonde hair slightly to give it some bounce, but no, it stayed flat.

"Poppy? Are you nearly ready?!" I knocked on the bathroom door and waited for my sister to reply, normally she is ready way before me.

**Poppy's POV**

I sat with my head in my hands next to the bathroom, not sure whether to look at the small stick in front of me. My chest was pounding and my stomach was churning, I was only 16...

"Poppy? Are you nearly ready?" I heard Rosie's voice ask me as she knocked on the door.

"Um, Yeah. I'm just feeling a bit queasy this morning, last time I cook." I gave a fake laugh with this.

"Ok, then. I'll just be downstairs." I heard Rosie's footsteps go down the stairs.

"Poppy Kettle just have a look, the quicker you do it the quicker it's over." I whispered to myself. I slowly looked at the pregnancy test.

_Positive_

__"Oh no." I Quickly stuffed it into my small handbag, I was going to see Harry today so I could tell him then.

Oh god, I'm going to look so bad! I'm pregnant and a teenager and an Ex care kid!

I walked out the bathroom and looked in the mirror at my yellow sundress, how long until I would start showing?

"Oh your ready?" Rosie smiled, "Lets go"

I smiled again.

"Our lives are so good right now. I wonder what its like for the others."


	13. Toby

**Toby's POV**

****Dr Toby Coleman.

Yep, you heard it right. I'm a doctor now. Well nearly, not quite yet...

Most of my friends hardly believe a clever kid grew up in a Care home and that I'm an Orphan. Before that they all thought

My foster parents soon became my adoptive parents and they moved me back up to Scotland where I studied hard to be where I am.

I'm currently living in Holland because the University Fees are a fraction of the price.

I was sitting on a small aeroplane, I was with a budget airline because money is tight but I could not miss seeing any of the guys. I was excited to say the least.

"Excuse me?" A young girl next to me, spoke in the sweetest Liverpudlian accent. "But can you pass me that sick bag?" I smiled at her and handed her the paper bag.  
>"Don't worry it's not for me, It's for my friend, Rachel." I looked at her hand the bag to her friend and blow a strand of her dark brown hair off her face. "I'm Lottie." She held her hand out to me and smiled. "I'm 18 and I'm from Liverpool. Rach and I were in Holland looking at Universities. You know they are cheaper?" She rambled on and on but I wasn't really listening. I was just looking into her big brown eyes. "Sorry." She giggled. "People always say I talk to much."<p>

"I don't mind." I laughed, my think Scottish accent coming through. "I'm Toby Coleman. I go to university in Holland."

"Charlotte Robinson. But just call me Lottie."

"Ok, Lottie. Nice to meet you." I looked at her rounded face and she handed me a piece of paper.

"That's my number. Call me."

The flight landed safely and as we got off Lottie gave me a quick hug and as she walked into the distance I knew my life was good. But what was it like for the others?


	14. Harry Finds Out

**Poppy's POV**

I saw him standing there, waiting outside his old home with Sapphire.

"Poppy!" He called out, smiling at me. Rosie and I walked over towards him, still with a fake smile plastered on my face. I wanted to be a gymnast, not a Mum.

"Hey Harry, Saff." Rosie smiled. I just stayed quiet, just smiling.

"Hey guys, The others are on their way." Sapphire smiled.

"Harry, can I talk to you?" I asked him.

"Sure." He smiled, running his fingers through his long blonde hair. Why did he have to be so adorable? He didn't deserve any of this.

**Harry's POV**

Rosie pulled me over to one side and then broke down in tears.

"Oh, Rosie don't be nervous. Everybody is the same sort of Person." I smiled reassuringly at her, showing my almost perfect teeth.

"It's not that you butthead." She moaned. I sniffled again. "I... We have done something bad." I saw the fear in her eyes and my smile suddenly disappeared.

"Poppy?" I said to her grabbing her waist. "What have I done?" I asked, I was so worried.

"I... Umm.." She began, a small, rogue tear slithered slowly down her flushed cheeks. Moving my hands off her waist she muttered 2 words. 2 words now sixteen year old wants to hear their girlfriend say. "I'm pregnant."

"I'm so sorry." I breathed, pulling her into a tight hug. I had ruined everybodies lives.

The Perry's will hate me.

Lily and Rosie will be mad.

Mike will be disappointed.

Sapphire will ask me why.

Poppy was pregnant, and that was it.

"Look," She sighed pulling away from me. "Just forget about it for today. Lets have fun. Please don't tell Lily." She sighed and walked away

* * *

><p><strong><strong>Ok This was much more of a filler chapter because I just wanted a chapter of Harry finding out first and not merge it with others.<br>****

****Because Harry Deserves that!  
><strong>**

****If there are any other 1on1 scenes you want then please tell me in either a review or PM  
><strong>**

****And when submitting characters I really want children between 7 and 10.  
><strong>**

****And also There will be a Liam/Elektra scene coming up!  
><strong>**


End file.
